Law or Order
by Kawaii Koneko-hime
Summary: Defeat monster from another world? Okay. Find a princess and a treasure from a lost civilization? Sure. Finding the rest of your team all while keeping half of your life away from your family? What could possibly make Sailor Moon's job mission harder? How about being public enemy number one? Set in the first season.


Hi, guys! Remember that new story I was telling you about? Well, this is it! Welcome to the prologue of _Law or Order_. Honestly, I blame my everlasting love for Law and Order: SVU. Each chapter will be named after a Law and Order episode. Let's see if you can guess what series the name is from! It can be from L&O UK, SVU, the original, or Criminal Intent. Anyways! On with the story!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy! Reading is more fun when done with a friend!

* * *

Beryl watch in her crystal ball as Sailor Moon threw her tiara towards a youma. She pushed the crystal ball away in disgust. She knew what would happen next. Yet another youma would be destroyed, Jedite would come home in defeat and the citizens of Tokyo would cheer for their beloved Sailor Moon. Again.

The redhead sat in thought. As if on a script, Jedite teleported into the room. He immediately fell into a bow. "Your highness, I can explain."

Beryl held up a hand. "Silence. I'm trying to think. I will deal with you later."

Jedite gulped. "As you wish, your highness."

Beryl summoned the crystal ball once again and replayed every battle in which they faced Sailor Moon. She paused it on the earliest battles. It showed Sailor Moon with a terrified look on her face with she had to fight against the citizen that the youma hypnotized. The blonde heroine was in distress and had to figure out a way to destroy the youma without using that dreaded tiara. The dark queen gave an evil smirk. "That's it! Why didn't I see this before?" Jedite frowned. "Sailor Moon's weakness… is the very people she tries to protect…"

* * *

Sailor Moon slipped into an alley with Luna by her side and transformed back into Usagi. She grinned. "We did it, Luna! I think I'm getting the hang of this Sailor Senshi thing!"

"Don't get too comfortable, Usagi. You have a mission to do, remember?"

"Well," the blonde said as the two left the alley and joined the crowd. "Shouldn't I learn how to use my powers before thinking about leading someone else?"

"Good point. If only we had the time to work like that."

Usagi frowned. "What do you mean, Luna?"

"Well, Usagi-chan, evil never sleeps. We need to reunite the Sailor Senshi and find the princess before the Dark Kingdom becomes stronger."

"Do you think evil can hold its next attack until tomorrow evening? My family and I are going to visit Grandpa and Grandma today."

"Usagi…"

"Relax, Luna. I'll only be three hour from the city—four tops. Grandma really needs us today with Grandpa sick and all."

Luna nodded. "Okay. But keep your communicator handy. You're the only awakened senshi so far. You will be responsible for protecting the city for now."

"I know that, Luna," Usagi said. The two were silent the rest of the trip to Usagi's house. Her parents were already packing up the car and her brother impatiently sat in the back.

"Ah, there you are, Usagi!" Ikuko, Usagi's mother, exclaimed. "Is Luna going too?"

"No," Usagi smiled. "Grandma hates cats, remember? Luna doesn't like long car ride, anyways." Luna mewed for effect and scurried into the house. "She'll be fine by herself."

"Okay," Ikuko smiled to her daughter. "Get in the car. I'll tell your father we're ready to go."

* * *

Hours later, Jedite appeared on top of Tokyo Tower. He gripped a small, pink sphere in his hand. He looked at it. If Beryl was right, the second he placed in on the roof, it would emit a pink gas that would cover the entire city in the matter of two minutes. As for what the gas was to do was a mystery to Jedite. Beryl didn't trust him enough after his past failures to give him such information. All that she said was that afterwards, capturing Sailor Moon would be incredibly easy. He would just to take Beryl on her word. If it failed, she only had herself to blame.

He placed the sphere on the ground and like she said, the pink gas started to spew everywhere. He quickly covered his mouth and nose with his cape. He wanted so much to leave but he was required to see through this very simple mission to the end.

The sky quickly turned from its usual navy blue to a faint tint of pink. The sphere stopped spewing gases and disappeared into nothing. The pink sky disappeared as well and returned to its dark blue state.

Jedite frowned and let his arm fall. What exactly did the gas do? Everything looked exactly the same! He sighed. Hopefully his queen knew what she was doing and hadn't gone completely mad.

He teleported away.

* * *

In the silent and empty house of the Tsukino household, Luna sat in front of Usagi's laptop. It sounded exactly the Dark Kingdom to attack while Usagi wasn't at home. And that was exactly why she decided to spend her night alone constantly checking for signs of dark energy. When nine o' clock came and went, Luna began to get drowsy.

By ten o'clock, the kitten was asleep.

At eleven o'clock, the computer's alarm sounded. Luna jolted awake and hurriedly type to shut the alarm off. She used the Moon's satellite to look over the city. She frowned. Nothing was wrong. Why in the world had the alarm sounded?

The black cat sighed. She'd have to go to the Crown Arcade tomorrow to recalibrate the alarm. The thing was so faulty. She blamed the fact that it was over one thousand years old. She rolled her eyes and went back to sleep.

At three o'clock, the alarm sounded again, as it was supposed to when an evil phenomenon went untreated for more than four hours. Luna groaned. This annoying alarm was really messing with her sleep. She shut off the alarm completely and went back to sleep.

Little did she know, had she went and investigated the cause of the alarm when it first sounded, it wouldn't have been too late. She could have fix the entire ordeal before it even started. But since she didn't, Sailor Moon would have to suffer the consequences. Sailor Moon would have to answer the difficult question: law or order?

* * *

And that's the prologue! I really think this will turn out to be a pretty interesting story. I would really love to hear your thoughts! Review!

(Don't worry. You don't have to watch L&O to get the plot. The title's just a word play~ Just in case you were wondering. )

This chapter's name was based on the name of the episode (one of the words are different). What series is it from? First person to get it right gets a prize! (So please sign in or tell me your penname if you want to answer.)

That's all for now!

~Koneko~


End file.
